Animal
by NihonNoTamashi
Summary: [Infinite] " Semblable à une ombre, il se glisse hors de chez lui. La nuit s'ouvre sous ses pas. Tel un animal nocturne, il traverse la forêt. Les grands arbres centenaires ne sont pas bavards, heureusement pour lui. Hululement d'une chouette. Plongeon dans l'eau. Bruit du vent. L'obscurité abrite-t-elle d'autres secrets? " (Shonen-ai)


_Ceci est mon premier OS sur Infinite, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'était un défi avec Myinahla ~ . Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Animal_

De l'avis de ses parents, Kim Myungsoo était discret, mais irresponsable.

De l'avis de ses professeurs, il était présent en cours sans l'être.

De l'avis de ses amis, il était trop effacé.

Mais toutes ces personnes essayaient-elles vraiment de comprendre Kim Myungsoo ?

Ou alors se fiaient-elles seulement à l'impression globale qu'elles avaient de lui ?

Impression qui n'était somme toute pas très positive…

**xxx**

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs avançait à pas de loups dans le couloir plongé dans la pénombre. Il évitait avec grâce les meubles, murs et autres obstacles qui auraient pu le trahir. Il commençait à le connaître par cœur, ce couloir, à force d'entraînement. Il aurait presque pu le faire les yeux fermés. Enfin là il était dans le noir donc ça revenait pratiquement au même. Quoique quand on a les yeux fermés en plein soleil, on n'est pas vraiment dans le noir. Mais c'est un autre débat…

Une fois arrivé au bout du couloir, le corps mouvant se stoppa, guettant le moindre bruit. Ce qu'il entendit –ou plutôt ce qu'il n'entendit pas, sembla le rassurer car il commença à descendre lentement l'escalier, prenant son temps à chaque fois. Il sauta les deux dernières marches de façon leste et précise, atterrissant silencieusement et tout en souplesse.

Il esquissa un sourire invisible avant de se diriger vers une baie vitrée qu'il fit coulisser pour se retrouver à l'extérieur. Une fois dans le jardin, il referma la porte-fenêtre et s'éloigna rapidement. Il portait un jean sombre, accompagné d'un pull à manche trois-quarts de couleur beige, et d'une veste légère de la même couleur que le jean. A ses pieds, une paire de baskets. Un sac à dos se balançait sur son épaule.

Il pouvait enfin souffler, il était libre. Du moins pour quelques heures…

Il marcha un bon moment, traversant les rues éclairées de la ville puis les sentiers plus sombres du bois. Le calme qu'il chérissait tant l'entourait déjà de son cocon protecteur. Il finit par arriver au bord d'un lac qui semblait de grande envergure. La berge opposée était suffisamment loin pour qu'il ne la distingue pas nettement, même de jour. Il voyait seulement des points de lumière vive un peu partout. De son côté du lac, tout était sombre. La surface de l'eau, noire aux reflets changeant l'attirait plus que tout. Il la contempla avec une pointe de tristesse à peine visible, mais pourtant bien présente.

Ses parents avaient appris environ un mois auparavant qu'il venait ici pour nager en pleine nuit et l'avaient, comment dire… Plutôt mal pris. Ils trouvaient que c'était bien trop risqué de sortir à la nuit tombée, et encore plus pour aller nager dans cette étendue d'eau profonde et non-surveillée. Leur fils leur avait alors répondu qu'il n'y avait qu'en ne faisant rien qu'on ne risquait rien, et que dans ce cas il ne voyait pas trop à quoi servait la vie. Bien évidement ses géniteurs n'avaient pas été enchantés par sa répartie et lui avaient interdit de sortir la nuit jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Myungsoo ne leur adressait plus la parole depuis, leur en voulant d'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient même pas essayé de savoir pourquoi il faisait ça. Il avait une bonne raison…

Mais les interdits sont faits pour être bravés, et il avait bien sûr continué à sortir nager en pleine nuit, devant néanmoins être beaucoup plus vigilant qu'avant.

Il suffisait d'un faux pas et il pouvait dire Adieu à sa pseudo-liberté…

**xxx**

_Nuit noire. Vent frais. Discrète galopade d'un animal nocturne. Bruits de pas. Clapotis de l'eau. Froissement de vêtements qu'on retire. Corps qui s'immerge dans le lac. Soupir de satisfaction. Frisson. Silence de la nuit. Plongeon. Eclaboussures. Remous de l'eau. Hululement d'une chouette. Lumière blafarde de la lune. Branche d'arbre qui se fracasse brutalement. Cri perçant. Bruit sourd. Gerbes d'eau volantes. Surprise. Nageur inquiet. Plongeon sous l'eau. Recherche. Peur. Sauvetage. Remontée à la surface. Reprise brutale d'oxygène. Nage rapide pourtant alourdie par un poids supplémentaire. Arrivée au bord. Duo de respirations. Soulagement. Observation._

_**xxx**_

Myungsoo se déshabilla rapidement, envoyant ses vêtements valser sur le sol herbu. Il eut la chair de poule à cause du vent frais. Il rassembla ses affaires au pied d'un chêne, probablement centenaire vu sa taille. _Ce qui expliquait surement pourquoi ses branches étaient si fragiles…_

Myungsoo se dirigea alors vers la berge, contemplant l'eau mouvante. Il n'était pas assez fou pour se jeter dedans directement et risquer l'hypothermie, alors il se laissa glisser doucement le long du petit talus et se retrouva avec de l'eau jusqu'en haut des mollets. S'habituant rapidement à la température, il avança de plus en plus, se retrouvant avec de l'eau jusqu'au nombril. Il frissonnait un peu. Il s'arrosa le torse, claquant des dents. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration et s'immergea complètement dans l'eau sombre, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant chaotiquement à cause de la température du liquide. Une fois correctement mouillé, il nagea et remonta sur le bord, courant le long de la berge car le vent soufflait sur sa peau, lui donnant encore plus froid. Il parvint jusqu'à un amoncèlement de rochers de grosse taille qu'il grimpa agilement. L'habitude, une fois de plus. Arrivé en haut, il admira la surface du lac, environ cinq mètres plus bas. Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait plongé d'ici. Cette distance peut paraître infime, mais quand on doit plonger, ça donne quand même des frissons. Il se mit en place, et exécuta sa figure, simple mais parfaitement maitrisée. Il atterrit dans l'eau une seconde plus tard, provoquant de grandes éclaboussures. Il resta un moment sous la surface, encore sous l'effet de vitesse de son plongeon. Il reprit ses esprits et se mit à nager avec un rythme soutenu, pour se réchauffer.

L'été passait à son rythme et Myungsoo savait bien qu'il lui faudrait se faire à l'idée que la saison chaude allait passer, et qu'il ne pourrait plus venir nager la nuit. Il n'était pas suffisamment suicidaire pour venir en plein hiver.

Son corps se réchauffa petit à petit, grâce aux puissants mouvements qu'il utilisait pour se propulser dans l'eau. Il se mouvait avec grâce, et force, le long de la côte. Au bout d'environ une heure de nage intensive, la fatigue commençait à gagner du terrain sur sa vitesse, et il se permit de ralentir un peu, gardant toutefois un rythme que peu de monde aurait pu soutenir sur le long terme. Deux ans qu'il venait nager ici dès que la saison le permettait. La fatigue physique lui permettait d'oublier son quotidien monotone de lycéen moyen. Il prenait beaucoup de plaisir à venir nager ici la nuit, parce que c'était beaucoup plus calme.

Il finit par sortir de l'eau, récupérant une serviette-éponge dans le sac à dos qu'il avait apporté. Il se frotta un peu les cheveux avant de s'emmitoufler dedans, tournant de nouveau son regard vers le lac. Ses cheveux, toujours dégoulinants, lui trempaient le visage. S'arrachant à sa contemplation, il s'essuya énergiquement le corps avant de se rhabiller, profitant de la chaleur de son corps couvert de ces couches de vêtement. Chose faite, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au chêne probablement centenaire et tourna les talons en soupirant légèrement, le sac sur l'épaule, et les mèches de cheveux encore humides.

_Ce n'était encore pas pour cette nuit. Dommage._

_**xxx**_

Myungsoo avait réussi à rentrer sans réveiller personne et s'était écroulé sur son lit aussitôt qu'il en avait eu l'occasion, fatigué par sa séance de natation en plein air. Il avait eu du mal à se lever le lendemain matin, quand son réveil avait sonné, bien trop tôt au goût du jeune adolescent. Il avait juste eu envie de balancer l'ennuyant appareil à l'autre bout de la pièce pour faire cesser sa sonnerie stridente. Mais il avait dû se lever, arriver en retard au lycée n'aurait pas manqué d'attirer sur lui les foudres de ses parents et il n'avait honnêtement pas besoin de ça en ce moment, alors que leurs relations étaient déjà tendues.

Déjeuner, s'habiller, préparer son sac, prendre le bus, s'ennuyer, attendre le début des cours, s'ennuyer. Attendre la fin des cours. S'ennuyer. Reprendre le bus. Attendre la nuit.

La routine d'une journée lycéenne.

Myungsoo ne parlait pas aux gens, à part quand il y était obligé. Pas parce qu'il était timide ou quelque chose du genre mais parce qu'il n'avait rien à leur dire. Il avait quelques amis avec qui il sortait le week-end, mais ceux-ci n'étaient pas dans son lycée. Ses journées lui paraissaient donc terriblement longues. Il comptait souvent les heures qui le séparaient de sa sortie nocturne quotidienne.

Ce jour-là, l'orage éclata en début d'après-midi et Myungsoo, déjà peu captivé par le cours d'anglais, laissa son regard divaguer au-dehors, fasciné par les éclairs zébrant le ciel qui s'était assombri d'un coup, beaucoup plus vite que de coutume. Le tonnerre se manifestait en grondant à intervalles réguliers. Il faisait lourd et le lycéen rêvait de pouvoir s'adonner à son activité favorite alors qu'il était coincé en cours, avec en prime un orage qui était comme une invitation à se jeter dehors. Une violente averse tomba quelques heures plus tard, pendant le cours de coréen ou Myungsoo avait décidé de dormir pour que le temps passe plus vite. Se réveillant de son demi-sommeil, il sentit comme une boule d'énergie naître au fond de lui. Puis il se demanda si c'était considéré comme 'risqué' de nager par temps orageux… Et même si ça l'était, l'adrénaline n'en serait que plus intense !

La sonnerie de la Libération se fit enfin entendre et Myungsoo remballa ses affaires en quatrième vitesse, sortant de sa salle de classe survolté, tel un éclair, à l'image de ceux toujours présent dans le ciel gris. Il marcha jusqu'à chez lui d'un pas décidé, sous la pluie battante dont il n'essayait même pas de s'abriter. Ce n'était que de l'eau après tout. Et ça faisait du bien après la température étouffante du matin. Il arriva chez lui, complètement trempé mais heureux. Seuls ses yeux montraient un changement d'émotion : ils brillaient plus que de coutume. Il n'affichait que rarement ses émotions sur son visage. Quand il nageait par exemple.

**xxx**

_Repos. Contemplation du ciel étoilé. Calme. Bruit léger du vent dans la cime des arbres. Lumière blanche de la lune. Corps allongés sur la berge. Respirations semblables à des chuchotis. Bruit étouffé d'oiseaux. Réveil d'un corps. Silence. Mouvements. Deuxième réveil. Echange de regard intense. Observation attentive. Bruit sec de branche cassée. Peur lisible dans le regard du plus grand. Echange brisé. Dernier regard. Fuite éclair. Incompréhension. Déception. Soupir. Calme._

_**xxx**_

Une fois un peu séché, Myungsoo s'affala dans son canapé en cuir, sortant son portable pour voir s'il n'avait pas reçu de message pendant qu'il était en cours. Il remarqua qu'il en avait justement un non-lu dans sa boîte de réception. Il cliqua sur le message pour pouvoir le lire. Quelques secondes plus tard, un vrai sourire, bien que discret, vint fleurir sur ses lèvres.

**De : Dongwoo**

« Hey L-Dongsaeng ! x3 Je parie que tu es chez toi, le nez collé à la vitre de ta chambre, attendant que le temps passe pour que tu puisses sortir. Hwaiting, la nuit sera bientôt là ~ »

Son ami le connaissait décidément très bien. Trop bien même. Ils se connaissaient depuis pas mal d'années, mais se voyaient moins depuis qu'ils étaient entrés au lycée, n'ayant pas choisi le même. Dongwoo, plus sociable que son ami, avait fait la rencontre de quelques gars avec qui il s'était lié, et qu'il avait présenté à Myungsoo. Ils sortaient souvent tous ensemble en fin de semaine.

Myungsoo reposa son portable sur la table basse du salon et s'extirpa du canapé dans lequel il s'était lové pour remonter dans sa chambre, son repaire. Contempler la pluie, comme l'avait prévu Dongwoo dans son message. Le temps passa assez vite. Du moins il en eu l'impression. Il commençait à faire vraiment sombre quand il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer au rez-de-chaussée, signe que ses parents venaient de rentrer du travail. Il ne bougea pas de son lit jusqu'à ce que sa mère ne lui demande de descendre, criant du bas de l'escalier pour être sûre qu'il entende. Il prit son temps, ne voulant pas donner l'image d'un garçon trop obéissant, souhaitant provoquer un peu ses parents. S'ils savaient tout ce qu'il faisait contre leur volonté d'ailleurs…

Une fois dans la cuisine, il s'adossa nonchalamment contre un mur, ne faisant rien pour signaler sa présence à sa génitrice qui avait entrepris la confection du dîner, dos à son fils. Ce ne fut que quand elle se retourna pour ouvrir le réfrigérateur qu'elle le vit.

« _Ah Myungsoo, tu m'as fait peur ! Tu veux bien mettre la table s'il te plait ? » Sursauta-t-elle, la main sur le cœur

Le concerné garda le silence mais se dirigea néanmoins vers le buffet où ils rangeaient la vaisselle. Il mit rapidement le couvert et remonta tout aussi vite dans son antre, attendre que le repas soit prêt. L'orage ne s'était pas calmé, loin de là, et la pluie tombait toujours avec la même violence.

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, le courant se coupa, les plongeant dans le noir, ravissant Myungsoo et énervant ses parents. Le lycéen en profita pour quitter la table plus tôt que de coutume, et sans avoir adressé la parole à ses géniteurs de la soirée. Patiemment, il attendit que la nuit s'installe et que tout devienne calme dans la maison…

**xxx**

Myungsoo nageait depuis plus d'une heure et demie, et l'orage n'avait toujours pas cessé. A coup sûr ils en parleraient aux informations. Il se sentait terriblement vivant, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Electrisé par la foudre du ciel. C'était son eLement. A chaque remontée à la surface, il aspirait de grandes goulées d'air frais avant de replonger aussitôt sous l'onde froide. Il finit par remonter sur son plongeoir naturel et s'y laissa tomber, épuisé par ses efforts. Sa respiration se calma petit à petit. Il décida de sauter une dernière fois avant de rentrer chez lui, car il était déjà presque deux heures du matin. Et il avait cours le lendemain, même si ce n'était pas sa préoccupation principale, il faut l'avouer. Il se releva, prit son élan et s'élança dans le vide. Grisé par la sensation de chute et de vitesse, il avait l'impression que sa tête tournait. Il fit la planche quelques instants, pour calmer son souffle chaotique avant de regagner la berge en nageant tranquillement. Il se sécha rapidement en sortant de l'eau pour éviter d'attraper froid, car l'orage avait considérablement refroidi l'atmosphère.

Il pleuvait toujours, mais sous les arbres, Myungsoo était plus ou moins protégé des gouttes. Il s'apprêtait à repartir quand il entendit un craquement sonore. Comme si une branche d'arbre se fendait. Puis un deuxième. _Comme cette nuit-là_.

Son cœur s'accéléra de nouveau, et il resta planté debout, se sentant un peu bête de se mettre dans cet état pour si peu. Il avait pourtant envie d'y croire, il avait tellement souhaité ce moment. Mais peut-être était-ce seulement le fruit de son imagination débordante ?

Il attendit que quelque chose se passe en observant attentivement le gros chêne, celui d'où semblait venir les bruits. Celui qui avait des branches qui s'épanouissaient au-dessus de l'eau.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait le pressentiment que quelque chose allait arriver. Quelque chose à même de bouleverser son quotidien plutôt monotone.

Et ce quelque chose arriver brutalement, faisant sursauter l'adolescent, qui, malgré tout, ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Une branche du chêne se fracassa violement à terre. Et, plus étrange encore, Myungsoo entendit comme un gémissement de douleur de l'autre côté de l'arbre, là où était semblait être tombée la branche. Sa respiration s'accéléra encore, comme pour témoigner du stress qui prenait possession de son corps. Il s'avança un peu plus près du point de chute, lentement, calculant chaque pas. Arrivé à environ cinq mètres, il prit le temps de laisser ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité, car sous les arbres, la lune n'éclairait plus. Au bout d'un moment, il crut distinguer une masse inerte parmi les branchailles. Il hésita à s'approcher davantage mais la curiosité l'emporta sur la peur. Il n'était plus qu'à deux mètres. Il ne voyait pas clairement, mais si la masse n'était pas un corps humain, alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Et puis il avait vraiment eu l'impression de l'entendre gémir.

Une fois de plus, il attendit sans trop savoir quoi faire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende de nouveaux gémissements, étouffés mais tous proches de lui. Il ne chercha plus à comprendre et franchit la courte distance qui le séparait de la supposée personne. Dans les fourrés, ses mains accomplirent ce que ses yeux ne pouvaient faire. Il approcha sa main, doucement, jusqu'à toucher le corps tiède. Il palpa du bout des doigts, jusqu'à pouvoir déterminer qu'il touchait une épaule. De l'épaule il passa à la joue, la caressant légèrement. Il se mit à genoux et continua, retraçant les traits de la personne dans le noir. Il lui caressa machinalement les cheveux, qui semblaient assez longs. Puis il se décida et la prit doucement dans ses bras, voulant l'amener là où la lumière de la lune lui permettrait de voir son visage. Son cœur battait toujours à un rythme soutenu. Le corps émit quelques faibles protestations quand il se sentit soulevé de terre mais il était clair qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre à cet instant précis. Grâce à ses muscles formés par la natation, Myungsoo le portait sans difficultés. A sa carrure et à son torse dépourvu de poitrine, il avait bien compris qu'il portait un homme dans ses bras. D'ailleurs, son inconscient l'avait déjà reconnu.

_Cette nuit-là. Il l'avait déjà vu._

Arrivés au bord de l'eau, Myungsoo déposa doucement son fardeau sur la terre meuble. La lumière blanche de l'étoile éclaira le visage de l'homme.

_Et la connexion se fit dans l'esprit de Myungsoo._

Il reconnut le jeune homme qu'il avait sauvé de la noyade et qui s'était enfuit sans un mot.

Il avait les cheveux d'un blond-roux, et ils étaient assez longs pour cacher ses yeux. Myungsoo les écarta pour contempler plus en détail les traits de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs les yeux fermés mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de manifester sa douleur de temps en temps. Myungsoo trempa ses mains dans l'eau et les passa sur le front de l'inconnu. Grâce à la fraicheur de l'eau, il ne tarda pas à cligner des yeux puis à les ouvrir complètement, au grand bonheur de Myungsoo, qui, malgré la situation, ne put s'empêcher de les trouver fascinants. Croisant le regard de Myungsoo, le jeune homme se redressa précipitamment, remontant ses longues jambes contre sa poitrine.

« _Tu ne comptes pas t'enfuir comme la dernière fois … ? » Murmura Myungsoo, osant poser ses mains sur les épaules du blessé

**Merde. Il l'avait reconnu. **

Myungsoo vit un soupçon de peur passer dans les yeux de son bel inconnu.

« _Je t'effraie ? » Continua-t-il sur le même ton

L'autre nia avec la tête, sans rien dire.

« _Est-ce par hasard que je te sauve une deuxième fois ? »

Le plus détourna le regard.

« _Comment tu t'appelles ? » Tenta Myungsoo

Le plus grand regarda son vis-à-vis dans les yeux et lâcha presque imperceptiblement.

« _Sungyeol. »

Aussitôt qu'il eut avoué son nom, il se défit des bras de Myungsoo et détala comme un lapin, malgré ses blessures. Quelques secondes plus tard, il n'était déjà plus là. Myungsoo se gratta la tête. Il aurait au moins appris son nom. Et puis quelque chose lui disait qu'il le reverrait.

_Instinct._

_**xxx**_

Huit jours avaient passés et malgré le fait que Myungsoo soit allé nager presque tous les jours, il n'avait pas revu Sungyeol. En prime, il s'était pris la tête avec ses parents car il était encore moins attentif que de coutume en cours, son attention étant toute entière tournée vers « son » quasi-inconnu. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans son tête…

En ce samedi soir, il se préparait pour aller au lac. Il n'était que dix-neuf heures mais ses parents étaient sortis et il leur avait dit qu'il dormait chez Dongwoo, demandant à celui-ci de le couvrir. Dongwoo avait bien sûr accepté mais avait exigé de Myungsoo qu'il lui explique pourquoi il découchait. Le plus jeune lui avait alors répondu qu'il lui expliquerait quand il serait sûr qu'il n'était pas en train de tout imaginer, ce qui avait laissé Dongwoo perplexe. Son ami avait l'air encore plus à l'ouest que d'habitude. Et ce n'était pas peu dire.

Myungsoo vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié et sortit de chez lui après avoir fermé la porte d'entrée à clé. Il comptait bien passer sa soirée au lac, il faisait plus chaud que d'habitude. Il arriva rapidement au bord de l'eau, s'étant dépêché sur le chemin, courant presque dans les bois. Il s'installa au pied du gros chêne. Il resta là un moment, se reposant, le dos appuyé contre l'écorce raide du tronc. Mais étrangement, il se sentait bien. Plus apaisé que le soir de l'orage. Il avait presque envie de chantonner. Il relevait souvent la tête vers les branches de l'arbre, croyant voir quelque chose bouger. Le jour déclinait à sa vitesse, laissant place à la nuit. Myungsoo se décida à aller nager, mais sans trop s'éloigner de la berge. Il souhaitait ardemment revoir le visage de Sungyeol, et surtout comprendre. Il ne parvenait à croire que leur deuxième rencontre n'était que le fruit du hasard. Il devait y avoir autre chose…

Il resta plus longtemps que d'habitude immergé et ce n'est que vers trois heures du matin qu'il sortit de l'eau. Le vent froid l'entoura de son étreinte indésirable, le faisant frissonner. Il se dépêcha de se sécher et de se rhabiller. Une fois au sec, il retourna s'asseoir au pied de l'arbre, se blottissant dans son sweat et rabattant la capuche sur ses cheveux mouillés. Il resta comme ça un moment, comme s'il savait précisément que quelque chose allait arriver.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il se releva d'un bond, avisant le tronc volumineux de l'arbre. Il sembla réfléchir puis haussa les épaules et retira ses chaussures, se retrouvant à pieds nus. Il posa son pied droit sur l'écorce, cherchant une prise, même infime. Il prit son élan et sauta pour saisir la première branche basse, à environ un mètre quatre-vingt du sol. Ses pieds s'installèrent dans les aspérités du tronc pour lui permettre de se hisser sur la branche, ce qu'il parvint à faire au prix d'un gros effort. L'escalade d'arbre, ce n'était pas vraiment son truc. Il soupira faiblement. Il aurait pensé que c'était plus facile. Et il n'en était qu'à la première branche…

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, tout en tenant fermement une branche dans sa main droite, il s'assit sur celle où il était précédemment debout. Son souffle rapide témoignait de l'effort qu'il avait produit pour monter jusqu'à cette hauteur. Se penchant un peu, il constata qu'il ne voyait plus distinctement le sol et ça le fit frissonner. Non il n'avait pas le vertige, mais il n'avait pas non plus très envie de tomber. Il était plus haut que Sungyeol ne l'avait été la dernière fois, quand il avait chuté. Il avait vu la branche cassée en montant.

Soudain, il eut la désagréable impression d'être épié, impression renforcé par un craquement léger, semblable à celui d'un cartilage, sollicité trop rapidement après un temps d'inactivité. D'origine humaine donc.

Myungsoo frémit quand une voix grave jaillit de l'obscurité.

« _Tu aurais pu te tuer… » Reprocha la voix

Un silence. Puis.

« _Toi aussi » Finit par lâcher Myungsoo, se remettant de sa surprise

Il se sentit tomber de sa branche quand Sungyeol arriva comme par magie à côté de lui, faisant preuve d'une adresse et d'une vitesse hors du commun.

« _Le crois-tu vraiment ? » Repris le plus grand, un rire presque perceptible dans sa voix

Myungsoo sentait la respiration calme de Sungyeol dans son cou car celui-ci l'avait rattrapé quand il avait manqué de glisser.

« _Tu m'as attendu. Tout ce temps. »

« _Toi aussi, si je ne m'abuse »

« _Comment as-tu fait pour tomber deux fois, alors que tu es si agile ? »

« _Erreur de transformation... » Répondit sans réfléchir Sungyeol

« _Pardon ? » Murmura le plus jeune, ne comprenant pas

« _Euh… Erreur d'orientation » Répondit Sungyeol, pas vraiment convaincu lui-même par ce qu'il disait

« _D'orientation ? » Répéta l'autre, pas plus renseigné

« _Oui... Si on ne respecte pas un itinéraire précis, on tombe »

Myungsoo feignit de le croire mais enchaîna avec une autre question piège.

« _Mais que faisais-tu dans cet arbre ? »

Il n'eut droit qu'au silence pour réponse…

**xxx**

Le lendemain matin, Myungsoo fut réveillé en sursaut par un réveil, à sept heures tapantes. Un réveil ? Un grognement sonore se fit entendre près de lui et un bras le frôla. Un coup d'œil à ses côtés suffit à reconnaître la tignasse emmêlée de Dongwoo. Donc il était dans son lit. Mais comment était-il arrivé là ? Il ne souvenait de rien à partir du moment où il avait posé une question à Sungyeol, dans le chêne. Mais quelle question au juste ?

« _Hyung, t'aimes tellement aller en cours que même le dimanche tu laisses ton réveil ? «

« _Grmph… Laisse-moi… Dormir… Mm… » Marmonna Dongwoo avant d'ouvrir brutalement les yeux, fixant son vis-à-vis

« _Quoi ? » Demanda ce dernier, surpris

« _Maintenant, tu n'as plus le choix ! Tu m'expliques ! »

« _Quoi ? »

« _Fais pas l'innocent, je suis sûr que tu me caches plein de trucs. Et comme je t'ai servi d'alibi, je veux savoir. »

« _Je suis juste allé nager au lac, comme d'habitude… »

« _Et c'est pour ça que tu es rentré à quatre heures du mat' ? »

« _Je suis rentré à quatre heures ? Seul ? Mais… »

« _Tu étais sensé être avec quelqu'un ? » S'enquit Dongwoo, tout de suite plus intéressé

« _Non non ! »

« _Tu ne m'as pas l'air très clair, Kim Myungsoo. Mais je finirais bien par savoir ce que tu me caches… »

Myungsoo haussa les épaules ostensiblement et se rallongea sous la couette encore tiède. Il était vraiment perturbé par sa perte de mémoire. Qu'avait-il fait cette nuit ? Comment était-il rentré ? Où était passé Sungyeol ?

**xxx**

_Silence. Soupir énervé. Regard agacé. Bruit du vent dans les feuilles du chêne. Regard contrit. Respirations mitigées. Aboiement d'un chien au loin. Léger bruit de voix. Hochement de tête. Etreinte. Deux corps enlacés. Descente rapide, presque irréelle. Course à travers les bois. Arrêt à l'orée. Paroles étranges murmurées. Psalmodie. Attente. Regard vide. Question. Légère angoisse. Réponse évasive. Réponse étrange, peu naturelle. Soulagement. Premier départ. Pointe au cœur. Dernier regard. Transformation. Fuite._

_**xxx**_

Myungsoo avait fini par craquer sous la pression de son meilleur ami et lui avait tout raconté. Depuis qu'il avait sauvé Sungyeol de la noyade jusqu'à leur dernière rencontre, dans le chêne. A la grande surprise de Myungsoo, Dongwoo n'avait pas l'air plus surpris que ça, semblant trouver normal les péripéties de son ami. Mais une lueur inconnue s'alluma dans ses yeux.

Myungsoo était loin de s'attendre à la question qui allait suivre.

« _Et… Ce Sungyeol… Il est beau ? » Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire malicieux

« _Babo ! Je te rappelle que je ne l'ai jamais vu en plein jour ! » Protesta Myungsoo

« _Il est bien foutu au moins ? » Continua l'aîné, sans paraître offusqué

« _Yah ! Jang Dongwoo ! »

« _Quoi ? Je n'ai rien dis de mal ! » Sourit-il

Myungsoo grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais qui fit rire son ami.

« _J'en déduis que ça veut dire oui, sinon tu aurais répondu franchement. »

Myungsoo soupira.

« _Mais pourquoi je t'ai raconté tout ça moi ? » Se désola-t-il

« _Parce que tu ne peux rien me cacher et que tu as besoin de conseils »

« _Ouais, bien sûr… »

« _Avoue-le, tu ne sais plus quoi faire maintenant »

De mauvaise grâce, Myungsoo hocha la tête, provoquant chez Dongwoo un sourire éclatant.

« _Je pense que tu devrais changer de coin, aller à un autre endroit pour nager. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est lui qui a provoqué votre deuxième rencontre en tombant de l'arbre. Donc ! S'il ne te voit plus venir, je suppose qu'il va te chercher… »

« _Tu es sûr ? »

« _Presque. J'ai encore une question. »

« _Oui ? »

« _Pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à le retrouver ? »

« _Je ne sais pas trop… Il m'intrigue. Ce n'est quand même pas banal de se balader dans les arbres en pleine nuit. »

« _Ça ne l'est pas non plus d'aller nager quand il fait noir. Donc si ça se trouve vous êtes tous les deux attirés l'un par l'autre, à cause de vos agissements particuliers. »

« _C'est possible » Avoua Myungsoo

« _Tu me tiendras au courant hein ? »

« _Bien sûr, merci Hyung »

«_Y'a pas de quoi ! »

**xxx**

Une semaine avait passé, sans aucunes nouveautés. Myungsoo était complètement obsédé par son désir de retrouver Sungyeol. Et de comprendre.

Comme le lui avait conseillé Dongwoo, il nageait ailleurs, mais Sungyeol ne se montrait pas. La seule visite qu'il recevait était celle d'un écureuil qui venait le voir tous les soirs. Il devait avoir son abri pas loin. Parfois il avait l'impression que l'animal l'observait. Il se traitait d'idiot parano. Il en parla à Dongwoo au bout de deux-trois jours, et ce dernier lui conseilla d'être patient, se moquant un peu de lui à cause de l'animal. Mais les jours passaient et Myungsoo le trouvait de plus en plus bizarre. Il avait pu l'approcher de très près sans que la bestiole ne bouge. Plusieurs fois. Un animal qui est censé être sauvage.

Malheureusement pour lui, Myungsoo se fit prendre par ses parents, un matin où il rentra chez lui en retard, vers cinq heures du matin. Ses cheveux encore mouillés, son souffle rapide et son sac à dos étaient des preuves suffisantes pour qu'ils comprennent ce qu'il était sorti faire. Sa mère était hors d'elle, avec ses cheveux coiffés pour la nuit et sa robe de chambre bleu pastel. En d'autres circonstances, Myungsoo aurait ris de l'apparence de sa génitrice.

« _Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ! Tu as trahi notre confiance, celle qui nous avions placée en toi. Nous pensions que tu étais un garçon raisonnable. Mais nous nous sommes visiblement trompés. »

Le ton grandiloquent de Madame Kim avait quelque chose de déplacé. Myungsoo remarqua d'ailleurs qu'elle parlait pour elle et son mari, ne lui laissait pas la chance d'en placer une.

« _Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que de te surveiller, puisque tu trouves encore moyen de sortir alors que nous te l'avons interdit. Nous fermerons la porte du palier le soir, pour que tu ne puisses sortir. Mais cette fois, tu as compris n'est-ce pas ? Ton père et moi nous faisons beaucoup de souci pour toi Myungsoo. »

Il regarda ses parents avec une pointe de défi.

« _Vous n'avez qu'à m'enfermer dans une cage comme un animal si vous voulez vraiment m'empêcher de sortir » Lança-t-il, la voix glaciale, avant de remonter dans sa chambre, ignorant son père qui lui criait de revenir

Une fois à l'abri, il referma la porte à clé et se laissa tomber au sol. Les gouttes d'eau de ses cheveux se mêlèrent à ses larmes salées, laissant des trainées humides sur ses joues. Il resta quelques minutes dans cette position, évacuant sa peine et se vidant de ses larmes sur le plancher de la chambre. Il avait réellement l'impression de n'être qu'un animal entre les mains de ses parents. Ils l'avaient élevé, en faisant ce qu'ils voulaient de lui quand ça les arrangeaient… Ils ne partageaient rien avec eux, si ce n'est le même nom et le même toit. Il aurait bien aimé qu'ils lui prouvent leur amour, et autrement que par des « Ton père et moi nous faisons beaucoup de souci pour toi Myungsoo. », qui visait juste à faire passer la punition.

Il reprit ses esprits petit à petit et envoya un message laconique à Dongwoo. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à la rattraper et il s'affala sur le plancher, n'ayant pas la force de rejoindre son lit, épuisé par sa nuit mouvementée.

Une heure et demie plus tard, alors qu'il dormait d'un sommeil agité, sa mère tambourina à la porte, le réveillant en sursaut.

« _Myungsoo dépêche-toi, tu n'as pas intérêt à sécher les cours ! »

Le concerné grogna distinctement, le dos en compote et les yeux rouges et gonflés. Il se prépara rapidement et sortit de chez lui en quatrième vitesse, ne souhaitait pas croiser ses parents. Il parvint à ne pas dormir dans le bus, mais ne put rien faire contre les cours qui étaient déjà soporifiques même quand il avait assez dormi. Il passa donc sa journée à l'état de zombie, oscillant entre sommeil et demi-réveil. Ses professeurs renoncèrent rapidement à en tirer quelque chose de la journée.

Plusieurs jours passèrent de la même façon, privé de sa dose d'adrénaline quotidienne, Myungsoo ne parvenait plus à dormir la nuit, se retournant inlassablement dans son lit à la rechercher du sommeil qui se refusait à lui. Le jour par contre, l'insomnie partait et il dormait en cours. Il n'avait plus faim, ne faisait plus attention à rien, se contentant de laisser passer le temps.

Ses parents ne semblaient pas s'être rendu compte que leur décision arbitraire était à l'origine de l'état végétatif de leur fils. A vrai dire, il continuait à les éviter consciencieusement.

**xxx**

Un soir, environ deux semaines après la dispute, il sortait du lycée, tête baissée, mal réveillé de sa dernière heure de cours. Soudain, quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras. Il releva lentement les yeux. Dongwoo.

« _Myungsoo. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que depuis ton message d'il y a deux semaines, je n'ai aucune nouvelles de toi ? »

« _Pardon… »

Dongwoo observa attentivement Myungsoo qui baissa la tête.

« _T'as vraiment pas l'air bien, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« _Peux plus sortir… »

« _Aish… Tu t'es fait attraper ? »

« _Mm… »

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? On dirait que tu as vu un zombie ? »

Myungsoo sembla ne pas entendre la question de Dongwoo, son regard étant fixé derrière le plus âgé.

« _Youhou Myungsoo ! » Réessaya Dongwoo

En désespoir de cause, il finit par se retourner pour ainsi découvrir ce que regardait Myungsoo.

Il ne vit rien, sinon quelques étudiants qui fumaient devant le lycée.

« _Tu vas bien Soo ? »

Cette fois-ci, il l'entendit.

« _Hyung… Je crois que Sungyeol est là-bas… » Murmura le plus jeune

Dongwoo sourit, comprenant enfin le pourquoi du comment. Il se retourna de nouveau, plus discrètement, pour regarder les lycéens.

« _C'est lequel ? »

« _Celui qui est tout à gauche, adossé contre le mur »

« _Avec les cheveux roux ? »

« _Oui… »

La réponse de Myungsoo fut presque inaudible tant il était concentré.

« _Il est plutôt bien foutu » Ris Dongwoo

Sa respiration se bloqua un instant quand le poing de Myungsoo se logea délicatement dans son flanc droit.

« _Jaloux ? »

Myungsoo leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr que non !

« _Arrête de rire, tu vas nous faire repérer » Grommela-t-il

« _Trop tard » Continua de rire Dongwoo

En effet, Sungyeol avait relevé la tête et regardait les deux amis, l'un souriant et l'autre gêné. Ils étaient à une vingtaine de mètres.

« _Dongwoo… Tu peux me rendre un gros service ? »

« _Pourquoi ça ? »

« _Si je ne suis pas chez moi dans vingt minutes je vais me faire trucider par mes vieux, et le dernier bus va arriver »

« _Donc tu veux que j'aille parler à Sungyeol pour toi ? »

« _Ce serait vraiment sympa si tu le faisais, je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je le fuis… »

Dongwoo hocha la tête, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Myungsoo jeta un dernier regard désolé à Sungyeol qui s'approchait et partit en courant vers l'arrête de bus. La dernière chose qu'il vit en entrant dans le bus fut Dongwoo qui s'avançait tranquillement vers le roux. Le brun était trop loin pour remarquer l'expression paniquée de ce dernier.

**xxx**

Arrivé chez lui dans les temps, Myungsoo souffla. Epuisé mais un tout petit peu rassuré. Sa mère le vit rentrer et voulu lui adresser la parole mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, il monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre, s'écroulant ensuite sur son lit. Sungyeol était venu le voir. Lui. Il espérait qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas de s'être sauvé sous son nez… Il pouvait compter sur Dongwoo pour le tirer d'affaire.

Il commençait à s'assoupir quand son téléphone vibra, indicateur d'un nouveau message.

**De : Dongwoo**

« Tu as rendez-vous avec le mec de ta vie cette nuit, sous le grand chêne. T'auras aucune excuse pour ne pas me raconter. Niark niark ! Pense à dormir un peu avant d'y aller quand même kk~ ^^ »

Du Dongwoo tout craché. Myungsoo lui envoya un court SMS pour le remercier. Sa nervosité était soudainement revenue. Il fallait qu'il agisse vite s'il voulait être au bord du lac cette nuit, il fallait qu'il parte maintenant, pendant que sa mère était partie rechercher son père au travail. Il se leva rapidement du lit et entendit une portière de voiture claquer. Trop tard. Il allait devoir trouver une solution de rechange. Après quelques minutes à tourner dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage, il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Sa chambre était au premier étage. Il supposa qu'en attachant une corde à la rambarde de métal, il pourrait descendre sans trop de problèmes. Sans être fort en sport, il n'était pas non le pire de sa classe. Il devrait pouvoir s'en sortir. Il se faufila hors de sa chambre pour récupérer dans celle de ses parents la vieille corde de son père. Mission accomplie, il cacha le trésor dans son placard, sous une pile de vêtements. Peu de risques que sa mère entre dans sa chambre, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent.

Se rappelant du conseil de Dongwoo, il se dirigea vers son lit et s'y laissa tomber, s'enroulant dans les couvertures. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa mère l'appela. Il fit semblant de dormir, l'ignorant complètement. Elle finit par monter, ouvrant la porte de la chambre de son fils avec fracas. Celui-ci laissa échapper un grognement endormi très réaliste et se blottit un peu plus dans son lit.

On dit qu'une mère connait son enfant par cœur.

Il faut croire que Madame Kim était un peu naïve.

Elle sortit de la pièce plus doucement qu'elle n'y était entrée et referma la porte. Myungsoo entendit le plancher en bois de l'escalier craquer sous les pieds de sa mère et soupira de soulagement. Il était tranquille. Il ne bougea pas de son lit jusqu'à ce que ses parents aillent se coucher, somnolant par moments, réfléchissant par d'autres. Quand il fut certain de pouvoir sortir sans trop de risques, il se releva silencieusement, verrouilla la porte de sa chambre de l'intérieur et enfila son sweat à capuche. Il sortit de son placard son sac et la corde. Mettant le sac sur son dos, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit en grand. Il passa quelques minutes à nouer correctement la corde sur la rambarde de métal. La corde attachée, il enjamba la barre métallique et déglutit. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était quand même un peu risqué…

Il attrapa fermement la corde entre ses mains, et doucement, laissa son corps basculer dans le vide. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à voir de la lumière allumée dans son salon, au rez-de-chaussée. Et, de stupeur, il en lâcha sa corde. Privé d'assurance, il s'écroula au sol, faisant une chute de deux mètres cinquante. L'impact lui coupa la respiration et lui vrilla la jambe droite ainsi que le bassin. Dès qu'il eut mentalement adopté la douleur, il quitta le jardin en se dépêchant au maximum.

**xxx**

Il eut l'impression de revivre quand il s'immergea dans l'eau avant d'effectuer quelques brasses. Tout son corps lui faisait mal après avoir couru mais ce n'était pas sa priorité. L'eau froide avait un effet anesthésiant, au bout d'un moment il commença à se sentir mieux. Il allait revoir Sungyeol, la certitude lui réchauffait le cœur. Et aiguisait sa soif d'en savoir plus. Il nagea encore quelques minutes avant d'apercevoir celui qu'il attendait, assis sur la berge, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine et la tête posée sur les genoux. Ses yeux fixaient Myungsoo, torse nu, avec de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Ce dernier rejoignit tranquillement la rive avant de se hisser sur la pente herbue, ruisselant d'eau. Le temps qu'il se sèche et se rhabille, l'autre n'avait pas bougé. Il semblait l'attendre. Myungsoo rabattit sa capuche sur ses mèches trempées et s'installa en tailleur à côté du plus grand. L'obscurité les entourait tel un manteau sombre.

« _Tu es blessé ? » Demanda Sungyeol doucement

Sa question fit grimacer Myungsoo. C'était la première fois qu'il lui en posait une…

« _Pourquoi ça ? »

« _Tu nages moins vite que d'habitude… »

« _Stalker… » Lança Myungsoo

« _Alors ? » Poursuivit Sungyeol, ignorant le commentaire

« _Tu ne réponds pas à mes questions et tu voudrais que je réponde aux tiennes ? »

Sungyeol baissa la tête, puis, à la surprise de son vis-à-vis qui craignait de l'avoir vexé, il se leva et lui tendit la main. Le plus jeune regarda la main tendue vers lui et interrogea son propriétaire du regard.

« _Viens » Répondit simplement celui-ci

Sans se poser plus de questions qui de toute façon resteraient sans réponse, Myungsoo attrapa cette main qui le leva avec une force surprenante comparée à l'apparence frêle de Sungyeol.

« _Monte sur mon dos »

Myungsoo obéit et se hissa sur le dos du plus grand qui ne parut guère incommodé par ce poids supplémentaire. Il s'avança dans la pénombre des bois, jusqu'à un arbre, encore plus gros que le chêne centenaire. Myungsoo, bercé par le rythme posé de Sungyeol, avait fermé les yeux, profitant de la balade tout en restant attentif aux bruits environnants. Quand il les rouvrit, à la demande de Sungyeol, il en eut le souffle coupé. Sungyeol l'avait porté comme par magie, tout en haut de l'arbre, et la vue était aussi magnifique qu'inattendue. On avait une vue panoramique sur toute une partie du lac, éclairé à certains endroits par les habitations. Le ciel était rempli d'étoiles et la lune blanche était presque ronde. Le tout ravissait Myungsoo. Il s'accrocha un peu plus à Sungyeol qui affichait un sourire serein.

« _Par quel prodige m'as-tu amené ici ? »

« _Quand arrêteras-tu de poser des questions ? »

« _Quand j'aurais compris ! »

Sungyeol rit doucement. Myungsoo ne l'avait jamais vu aussi détendu. Peut-être l'escalade était-elle son échappatoire, comme l'était la nage pour Myungsoo.

« _Accroche-toi, on redescend » Le prévins le plus grand

Myungsoo garda cette fois-ci les yeux ouverts pendant la descente, mais ça ne lui servit qu'à constater que Sungyeol était terriblement agile et qu'il semblait voler de branche en branche. Il déposa doucement son fardeau au sol, et s'installa à ses côtés, presque collé à lui.

« _Tu sais, moi aussi je suis intrigué par toi. Tu n'es pas le seul à te poser des questions. Heureusement d'ailleurs que ton ami m'as dit comment tu t'appelles… »

« _Si tu n'avais pas fuis après m'avoir donné le tien, tu l'auras appris, mon prénom. » Répliqua Myungsoo

Sungyeol détourna le regard quelques instants, visiblement gêné par ces propos

« _Je suis intrigué par toi depuis que je t'ai repêché » Souffla doucement Myungsoo

« _Je cherche à te voir depuis cette première rencontre »

« _Je te soupçonne d'être tombé volontairement »

« _Je te soupçonne d'être parti nager ailleurs volontairement » Accusa Sungyeol

La conversation prenait un tour assez étrange, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle durait aussi longtemps.

« _Je suis convaincu que tu me caches quelque chose. »

« _Je suis persuadé que les morceaux du puzzle flottent dans ton esprit, mais que tu ne parviens pas à les assembler »

« _Facile à dire pour toi, tu sais ce que je cherche »

« _Heureusement que je connais mon secret quand même »

Myungsoo laissa échapper un rire léger

« _Tu me donnes un indice ? » Quémanda-t-il

« _Déjà que je suis persuadé que tu vas trouver… Bon… Dis-toi que… Même quand tu avais l'impression que je n'étais pas là, je te voyais quand même » Céda Sungyeol

« _Pff… Je ne suis pas très doué pour les énigmes… »

« _De toute façon, même en trouvant ça ne t'aidera pas à comprendre tout. »

« _Rassurant... En fait je cherche pour rien c'est ça ? »

« _A vrai je préférerais que tu ne trouves pas, mais au point où on en est maintenant… »

Myungsoo se laissa tomber sur les genoux de Sungyeol qui le regarda, surpris.

Aucun des deux ne parlait. L'un priant pour que son secret en reste un et l'autre se triturant les méninges pour mettre le doigt sur le détail qui l'aiderait à trouver.

Les propos parfois pas très clairs de Sungyeol.

Le fait que Myungsoo n'ait aucun souvenir d'un certain samedi soir alors qu'il était sobre.

L'agilité quasi-animale de Sungyeol, même avec un poids sur le dos.

Myungsoo ne parvenait pas à déterminer la cause commune à tous ces détails qui l'avait intrigué. Soudain, une conversation lui revint en mémoire.

_« _Comment as-tu fait pour tomber deux fois, alors que tu es si agile ? »_

_« _Erreur de transformation... » Répondit sans réfléchir Sungyeol_

_« _Pardon ? » Murmura le plus jeune, ne comprenant pas_

A ce moment-là, Sungyeol avait répondu spontanément. Mais pourquoi ? Transformation, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ?

Sans trop y croire, Myungsoo posa une question à Sungyeol.

« _Tu es vraiment… humain ? »

Un silence. Presque une réponse à lui tout seul.

« _C'est à toi de voir » Finit par murmurer le roux

« _Comment ça ? »

« _Tu as presque deviné non ? Alors c'est à toi de voir… »

L'expression laissa Myungsoo perplexe. Plus les minutes passaient et plus sa piste se précisait, sans pour autant aboutir à un résultat concret. Il ne parvenait à croire l'idée folle et floue qui grandissait dans son esprit. Mais si c'était ça… Alors tout s'expliquait. Il releva les yeux vers Sungyeol, le fixant. Le plus vieux sentit que son vis-à-vis avait deviné.

« _Tu étais là tout le temps, et je te voyais. Tu n'étais pas farouche… »

La formulation fit rire le concerné.

« _Alors ?... Satisfait d'avoir trouvé ? »

«_Oui et non. Parce que, comme tu l'as dit, ce n'est pas parce que je sais que je comprends. »

« _Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre »

Sungyeol laissa passer un sourire énigmatique sur ses lèvres. Un peu mélancolique. Doublé d'un poil de tendresse. C'est ce qu'en pensa Myungsoo qui lui sourit en retour. La nuit les enveloppait dans une sorte de cocon, les bruits de la vie nocturne animant le silence agréable. Myungsoo laissa glisser sa main le long de son flanc, attrapant celle de Sungyeol.

_Instinct._

Celui-ci le regarda dans les yeux, écartant les mèches de cheveux qui les couvraient.

« _Alors… Suis-je quand même assez humain pour toi ? »

Le sourire de Myungsoo se vit dans ses yeux avant qu'il se s'affiche sur son visage. Ils brillaient d'une flamme nouvelle. Il serra doucement la main de Sungyeol.

« _En doutes-tu encore ? »

Les regards se firent plus intenses et Myungsoo ouvrit les bras pour que Sungyeol s'y blottisse, ce qu'il fit sans attendre.

_Animal._

La forêt seule fut témoin de la suite, veillant sur le secret de ces deux êtres qui avaient fini par se comprendre, dans la nuit calme et protectrice…

**Fin**

* * *

_ Un grand merci aux personnes qui ont déjà posté des reviews, c'est vraiment gentil de votre part :3_

_Yoi_


End file.
